


Tür 14 - Kamin

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Parent John, Parent Sherlock, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: (...) Liebevolle Worte wurden in Ohren geflüstert und Finger fuhren zärtlich durch kurzes blondes und schwarz lockiges Haar.(...)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: It´s Christmastime [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 14 - Kamin

221b Baker Street war festlich geschmückt und leuchtete in einem sanften Goldenen licht.

Im Kamin prasselte ein kleines wohliges Feuer und das Knacken der Holzscheite war alles, was diese friedliche Stille unterbrach.

Na ja fast denn ganz geräuschlos waren die beiden Bewohner dieser Wohnung nicht, diese lagen nämlich übereinander auf der Couch und tauschten zärtlich Küsse aus.  
Liebevolle Worte wurden in Ohren geflüstert und Finger fuhren zärtlich durch kurzes blondes und schwarz lockiges Haar. Dann fand eine Veränderung statt, die Küsse wurden länger und leidenschaftlicher die Hände wühlten sich stärker ins Haar und zu den liebevollen Worten gesellten sich kleine Schweinereien.

John setzte sich auf, sodass sich ihre Körpermitten jetzt stark aneinanderpressten.  
Sherlocks Hände lagen auf Johns Hüften, und versuchten das Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen, John schenkte seinem Mann einen lasziven Blick und fing an sein Hemd auf zuknöpfen ganz langsam Knopf für Knopf und er liebte es zu beobachten, wie Sherlock immer ungeduldiger wurde. Als er ungefähr bei der Hälfte war, hatte Sherlock es geschafft, das Hemd komplett aus der Hose rauszuziehen, und schlüpfte nun mit seinen Händen darunter und bewegte John dazu von sich aus, das Hemd schneller aufzuknöpfen.  
Als John das Hemd komplett geöffnet und abgestreift hatte, schlang Sherlock seine Arme um John und zog ihn zu sich runter, John legte seine Hände um Sherlocks Gesicht und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem hungrigen Kuss.

„Nicht euer Ernst oder?!“

Kam es plötzlich ungläubig von der Wohnungstür nur wenige Meter entfernt.

Denn es war kurz nach sechs und Teddy und Riley kamen gerade von der Schule zurück.

Genervt griff Teddy die Hand von seinem peinlich berührten Freund und zog ihn mit einem „manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wer in diesem Haushalt die Teenager sind…? !“ die Treppe hinauf, wo sein Zimmer lag.

**Author's Note:**

> Theodore "Teddy" Holmes ist Sherlock&Johns Sohn. (Ich habe mir ihn ausgedacht als es Rosie noch nicht gab)  
> Riley ist sein fester Freund. Sie besuchen gemeinsam die Westminster School -Internatsschule als Tagesschüler.


End file.
